Contemporary computer networks consist of a number of computer systems, called nodes, communicating with other computer systems via communication links. Typically, some of the nodes are client nodes and other nodes are server nodes. A client node formulates and delivers queries to a server node. A user of the client node enters the queries through a user interface operating on the client node. The server node evaluates the queries and delivers responses to the client node for display on the client user interface.
Usually, the server nodes host a variety of application programs that can be accessed and executed by client nodes. When a client node launches an application program, the execution of that application program can occur at either the client node or the server node, depending upon the computing model followed by the computer network. In a server-based computing model, the server node executes the application program, and only the control information for the client user interface is transmitted across the computer network to the client node for display. In a client-based computing model, the server node transmits the application program to the client node so that the client node can run the program using the resources of the client node.
One drawback of contemporary computer networks is that client nodes may be unaware of the application programs available for use on the server nodes. In fact, client nodes may not even be aware of each available server node on the network. To find available application programs on a particular server node, a user of the client node may need to find and gain access to that server node and perform a directory listing of the files existing on that server node. Even then, this listing might not indicate to the user those applications which the user is authorized to use.
Moreover, once the user is aware of the application programs on a server node, often that user must establish a link to those applications. Industry has developed software tools to aid the user in creating these links, e.g., Remote Application Manager manufactured by Citrix Systems, Inc., of Ft. Lauderdale, Fla. The Remote Application Manager is an application program installed on the client node. This application program guides an administrator of the client node to enter information that establishes a link to an application published on a particular server node. The administrator supplies such information as the name of the session, the protocol for accessing the server node, the server name or IP address or the published application. Approaches of this kind require that the administrator know the information and understand the details of protocols and domains in order to establish the connection.